Lost and Love
by Arashiyama Misaki
Summary: 14 tahun terpisah. Indonesia sebagai tali pertemuan. Tak ada yang dapat memisahkan mereka sejak itu. SebastianxFem!Ciel, slash  myb . DLDR and...R&R, please?


**Lost and Love.**

**Kuroshitsuji © Toboso Yana.**

**Don't Like Don't Read.**

*u*

**Lost and Love, A Kuroshitsuji Fanfic, by Arashiyama Misaki**

*u*

Cielle Eleanor Phantomhive menatap ke atas, ke langit biru yang balik memandangnya. Awan-awan menggumpal sambil berjalan perlahan. Angin sepoi-sepoi menemaninya yang duduk di bawah pohon.

Kota di Indonesia ini harusnya membuatnya kepanasan karena negaranya yang tepat berada di bawah garis khatulistiwa, namun, anehnya, tidak.

Yah, lagipula, kota ini, kota Denpasar, sih. Apalagi di bulan Juli. Australia sedang musim dingin dan angin dingin itu tentu, tersapu ke pulau Bali***)**.

Setelah duduk beberapa lama di bawah pohon itu, ia beranjak kembali ke mobil sewaannya. Kembali membanting setirnya ke arah Tanahlot.

_._._._._._._._._._._

Namanya Sebastian Alejandro Michaelis, seorang Inggris-Meksiko yang beberapa minggu ini berada di Indonesia—tepatnya, di Denpasar, Bali.

Awalnya perbedaan waktu yang terbalik 180 derajat—harusnya—membuatnya _jet-lagging_ berhari-hari, namun karena—_well_, mungkin, sifat _traveller_-nya, _jet-lag_ itu hanya bertahan beberapa jam.

Ia kali ini berada di dalam taksi yang mengantarkannya ke pantai Tanahlot, dari Denpasar. Ia duduk dengan menatap jalanan Denpasar di kursi penumpang.

Aih, kerinduannya pada Meksiko mulai mengurang melihat wajah eksotik khas Indonesia yang bertebaran.

*u*

Dan dengan hasil kesasar berkali-kali, Cielle sampai ke Tanahlot.

Angin sore mulai menemani sejumlah manusia di pantai tersebut, menunggu matahari tertidur.

Banyak muda-mudi yang tertawa-tawa dan mengabadikan keadaan seperti ini dalam foto atau lukisan***))**. Terdapat juga beberapa orang pribumi Bali yang sedang berdoa di Pura, di satu bukit batu di Tanahlot itu***)))**. Ia tersenyum saja melihat keramaian di daerah sini. Ia ambil kameranya dan mulai memotret keadaan di sekitar Tanahlot ini. Ombak pasang-laut yang mulai terjadi. Matahari yang mulai turun. Keramaian di dekatnya. Orang-orang yang bersembahyang di Pura.

Setelah merasa cukup, Cielle memasukkan kembali kameranya dan duduk bersender di batu besar dekat muda-mudi yang sibuk saling potret-memotret.

Ia ambil termos yang ia isi dengan kopi tadi siang di kafetaria yang ia kunjungi di Ubud. Ia minum beberapa dan memegangnya, menatap mentari lalu meminumnya kembali.

Saat wanita itu baru saja memasukkan termos mungil di tasnya ...

_Jeduak!_

Ia tersungkur—bukan, bahkan nyaris menggelinding ke bawah sebelum ditahan oleh sesuatu, eh?

"_Sorry! I think nobody there. I'm sorry, really sorry!_" kata turis yang membantu Cielle berdiri. Eh, turis asing?

"_It's okay._" Cielle menjawab. Setelah berdiri dan membersihkan bagian belakang pakaiannya yang kotor, ia putar tubuhnya.

Kagetlah mereka berdua.

Mengapa? Oke, akan kubocorkan sedikit cerita lama antara turis asing itu dan Cielle.

*u*

**FLASHBACK**

_Tanggal 1 Januari 1992, di kompleks kuno bergaya era _Victorian_, di London, terdapat sebuah pesta tahun baru. Mereka berkumpul di dekat air mancur yang berada di tengah perempatan antara kompleks _Victorian _dan _Edwards_. _

_Ada dua anak kecil yang umurnya lumayan jauh. Yang satu lelaki berumur 9 tahun—kelas 4 SD—dan yang satunya lagi gadis berumur 5 tahun—TK. _

_Mereka tinggal tepat bersebelahan. Sesama keturunan bangsawan dari orangtuanya, dan sejak kecil selalu bermain bersama. _

_Dua anak itu adalah gadis Phantomhive, Cielle Eleanor Phantomhive, dan lelaki Michaelis, Sebastian Alejandro Michaelis. _

_Cielle adalah gadis imut yang lucu dan ekspresif. Bahkan tak segan-segan berkata blak-blakan karena ekspresif kelewatannya itu. Bermata biru dan berambut biru keabuan dengan kulit sepucat porselin, membuatnya amat disukai. _

_Sebastian adalah lelaki yang sudah terlihat ketampanannya sejak kecil. Dia amat menyukai lukisan, apalagi saat pergi ke museum Louvre di Paris, liburan musim panas kemarin. Buku hasil bacaannya yang tebal_***))))**_ sudah bertumpuk di perpustakaan _mansion_-nya. Wajahnya juga eksotik, bahkan unik diantara lelaki lain. Di sisi lain seperti lelaki Inggris pada biasanya, namun juga seperti ada sentuhan latin. _

_Mereka berdua saling berangkulan menonton kembang api yang mereka mainkan bersama anak-anak lainnya. Tertawa bersama lalu berpelukan dengan hangat, seakan tidak ingin melepas. _

_Bagi Cielle, Sebastian itu bagai kakak keduanya. Kakaknya yang pertama, Vincent Phantomhive Jr., sudah lama meninggal karena tabrak lari yang terjadi tepat di depan sekolah kakaknya itu. _

_Dan bagi Sebastian, Cielle itu bagai adiknya yang paling ia sayangi. Sama sekali tidak memiliki kakak atau adik—tunggal—membuatnya amat menyayangi Cielle dan bersumpah akan menjaga Cielle semaksimal mungkin ia bisa. Melihat Cielle lecetpun tak mau._

_Sebastian tinggal di Inggris hingga umur 15 tahun, tepat saat kelulusan SMP-nya. Semenjak itu, ia pindah ke Meksiko bersama keluarganya. Cielle sempat menangis tersedu saat mengantar Sebastian ke bandara. Pemuda bermata merah itu juga sempat memeluk Cielle erat sebelum keberangkatannya. _

"_Sebastian!" seru Cielle sambil menarik lengan Sebastian keras. _

"_Ya, Sayang?" tanya Sebastian sambil mengelus rambut Cielle dengan penuh perhatian. _

"_Jangan sekali-kalinya kau lupakan aku!" pinta Cielle sambil sesenggukan. _

"_Tak akan. Aku janji, aku tak akan melupakanmu." Sebastian kembali memeluk Cielle sebelum benar-benar menarik kopernya, mengejar orangtuanya yang sudah memberi _boarding pass _kepada penjaga terminal. _

_Sebastian menoleh sejenak ke arah Cielle yang berjalan lemas ke pintu keluar bersama orang tuanya. Ia tahu Cielle masih menangis akibat ia yang pergi berkilometer-kilometer jauhnya dari gadis itu. _

_Ah, andaikan kepindahannya ini saat Cielle sudah lulus SMA, ia akan memeluknya senang dan tak akan ada perasaan bersalah seperti ini. Berkali-kali di hatinya ia tekankan, ia harus kembali ke Inggris, entah bagaimana caranya. _

_Tahun-tahun berlalu, ia begitu merindukan gadis kecil kesayangannya itu. Hal sepele, hanya seperti 'ia sudah makan atau belum?' atau 'apa yang ia lakukan di sana?' atau bahkan 'apa nilainya secemerlang seperti yang sering ia tunjukkan padaku dulu?'. _

_Ponselnya amat tidak berguna baginya. Perbedaan waktu yang jauh membuatnya bingung memilih waktu. Akhirnyapun ia hanya mengirim kartu pos pada Cielle. Tidak dibalas sama sekali—entah apa yang gadis itu lakukan dengan kartu posnya. Dibakar? Dibuang? Diinjak? Entah._

_Ia amat bingung dan langsung bertekad seperti saat ia akan meninggalkan Inggris, bahwa ia harus kembali ke sana, bagaimanapun caranya. _

_Namun, hingga ia nyaris berumur 30 tahun, ia sama sekali belum sempat ke Inggris. _

**END OF FLASHBACK**

*u*

"Cielle?" panggil turis asing itu—oke, sebut saja Sebastian Alejandro Michaelis, laki-laki yang kuceritakan tadi.

"Sebastian?" panggil Cielle balik. Seakan tak percaya yang ia lihat ia tampari berulang-ulang pipinya.

Tamparan pertama sakit. Tamparan kedua, juga sakit. Tamparan ketiga, tetap sakit. Kali ini membuatnya percaya kalau pemuda di depannya ini Sebastian—walau, yah, ada sedikit tato kecil yang menghiasi lengan lelaki itu.

Cielle ambil tas selempangnya yang tadi jatuh dan berdiri kembali, mengadahkan kepalanya, melihat wajah Sebastian.

Ia angkat tangannya kesana-kemari, memutar-mutar kepala Sebastian seakan ingin meneliti.

"Cielle?" panggil Sebastian.

"Sssh!" desis Cielle sambil memutar-mutarkan tubuhnya melihat keadaan Sebastian. Saat ia berdiri di belakang Sebastian, ia langsung peluk lelaki itu dari belakang.

"Sebastiaan!" serunya seperti anak kecil. Ia tersenyum rindu dengan tangan yang makin dieratkan di pinggang Sebastian.

"A-ahaha. Jangan kau peluk aku dari belakang seperti itu, Cielle. Kemari," kata Sebastian. Ia lepas tangan Cielle dan mendudukkan tubuh kecil itu di batu tadi dan ikut duduk di sampingnya. Dengan cepatpun ia rasa kepala Cielle menyender ke bahunya. Dan tetes-tetes sesuatu yang hangat.

Cielle menangis, eh?

"Jangan menangis, hei! Aku sudah bertemu denganmu lagi. Walau—_yeah_, 14 tahun bukan waktu yang cepat," kata Sebastian.

"Kau ... kau tahu ... aku bahkan ... mengira kau ... lupa padaku ...," kata Cielle sedikit terbata. Sesenggukannya kembali menjadi senyuman. Ia langsung peluk Sebastian erat, amat erat. Seperti sebelumnya—mirip anak kecil.

"Duh, duh. Geliii~," eluh Sebastian. Bagaimana tidak geli? Cielle memeluknya bagai kucing rindu dengan majikannya dan ditatap banyak orang.

Mereka berdua, apalagi, dua turis asing, lagi! Di saat _sunset_!

Cielle lepas tangannya dari pinggang Sebastian dan mengusap air matanya. "Nih. Awalnya aku ingin mengirimkan ini kepadamu, namun selalu kembali padaku. Makanya aku tak pernah mengirimkanmu balik. Kau mirip hantu, ah!" protes Cielle sambil memberi setumpuk kartu pos dari bertahun-tahun. Banyak yang sudah menguning karena tua.

"Ini kau simpan kemana-mana?" tanya Sebastian. Cielle mengangguk.

"Tak pernah kutinggal." Cielle menekankan.

"Ckckck," decak Sebastian. Ia mengacak-acak rambut Cielle dan mengecup ubun-ubunnya.

"Kukira kau membenciku karena aku tak pernah kembali." Sebastian berucap saat sedang memeluk lututnya dengan Cielle yang bersender padanya.

"Tentu saja! Kau tahu seberapa kesalnya aku karena kau tak pernah kembali?" bentak Cielle.

"Oi, oi. Aku sudah kembali." Sebastian merangkulkan salah satu tangannya di bahu kecil Cielle dan merekatkannya pada tubuhnya.

"Mmmhhh ...,"desis Cielle. Sebastian menengok ke arah gadis itu.

Tertidur.

"Haduh, ia tetap saja tukang tidur saat kurangkul seperti ini, ya?" bingungnya, namun tak ayal juga ia gendong gadis itu naik-turun tangga ke sebuah mobil hitam sewaan—ia tahu lewat kunci mobil yang tergantung di kantung rok jeans panjang gadis itu dan sebuah kertas penyewaan mobil.

Ia baringkan kursi depan dan membaringkan tubuh Cielle. Sementara ia duduk di depan kemudi, menyetir kembali ke hotelnya.

Sebelum itu ia tatap dulu Cielle. Entah sadar atau tidak, ia kecup bibir merah itu sejenak sebelum berangkat.

*u*

**Little Epilogue**

_Cielle kembali ke Bali, ke Tanahlot juga. _

_Ia juga pergi saat _sunset _lagi. Berdiri dengan _dress _panjang dengan rambut dan rok yang berkobar terhembus angin sore a la Indonesia ini. _

_Tiba-tiba ada tangan yang memeluknya dari belakang di pinggangnya. Cielle awalnya ingin protes, tentu saja. Namun dihentikan oleh orang itu. _

"_Ini aku. Kau mau kehilangan aku lagi atau tidak?" tanya orang tersebut._

"_Sebastian!" seru Cielle sambil memutar tubuhnya setelah pelukannya dilepas. _

"_Hai, Cielle," sapa Sebastian. Tanpa basa-basi lagi ia peluk lelaki itu hingga nyaris terjengkang. _

"Come on_, Cielle. Kita sudah menikah dan aku meninggalkanmu ke Bali dan kau kejar juga?" tanya Sebastian. _

"_Memangnya, kenapa? Aku hanya ingin merasakan memori ini berulang kembali ... lagipula, Jeffrey juga kan sedang _study tour_ beberapa lama di Birmingham," kata Cielle. Sebastian tersenyum dan mengecup pipi Cielle lembut. _

"_Ayo, pergi. Aku akan mengantarmu ke tempat yang akan kau suka." Sebastian berucap._

"_Ke mana?"_

"_...Rahasia." _

*u*

***) Kata temen yang pindah ke Bali, waktu itu dia sempat freezing banget di pantai-pantai Bali gitu, katanya super dingin untuk ukuran Indo. Tapi itu di deket-deket Kuta sih, wuahahaha. Gatau kalau di Tanahlot.**

***)) ...Baca deh teenlit Fairish, yang bab-bab rada terakhir gitu...kan ada Alfa, ya kayak si Alfa gitulah anggapannya =,= **

***))) Dalam memori Tanahlot saya Lebaran tahun lalu, tempatnya tuh bertangga banyak gitu. Trus ada kayak plakat pemugaran sama UNICEF dll dll terus di pantainya ngelewatin sungai mungil, terus sampe gitu ke pantai. Ada batu-batu gitu, yang satu nggak begitu tinggi TAPI WAKTU KENA AIR NGERIIN LOH yang satu super tinggi, tempat pura-pura yang tadi kutulis. **

***)))) Sebenernya ini abang saya LOL Sebenernya gegara dia sih saya jadi suka heh hah heh hah di buku super tebel pemberiannya (jangan tanya tebelnya, 15 cm lebih...)**

*u*

AKHIRNYA SELESAI!

Fuh...legaaaaaaaa.

Eniwei, untuk kelas2an dll dll itu berdasarkan umur saya saya ambil...

Habisnya saya sama Ciel tuh senasib, lahir Desember. Jadi macam telat 1 semester gitu... Nah ini kan ceritanya 1 Januari, jadi waktu itu saya udah 5 tahun...wuahahaha, penjelasan manapula saya.

Kalau umur si Sebas sih yah... saya itu 29 tahunan lah...

Oh ya, yang di epilogue itu umurnya Ciel udah sekitar 30 tahun...jadi si Sebas sekitar 34 lah. Trus, ceritanya ini tahun 2011, jadi di epiloguenya itu sekitar tahun...2016 =D /yah itumah elu udah 17 taun

Udah, ah, kasian yang mau tidur gue ganggu pake ajara ngepublish fic.

**sarasarashi** =D


End file.
